


Angst and Anger

by sadIittlenerdking



Series: Angst and Anger [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, reluctant interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadIittlenerdking/pseuds/sadIittlenerdking
Summary: A little Penntin Drabble, thinking it could be a series of drabbles later on.





	Angst and Anger

“What are you doing?" Mayakovsky demands, “You think you choose partners? No. I choose partners.” He glares at them, walking around the table with slow, careful steps. “You,” He points at Quentin, “Failure waiting to happen. You will work with tall, dark, and angry.” He points a finger at Penny. "Go." 

Quentin looks at Alice, sighing as he pushes himself up from the table and makes his way out of the room, Penny just a few steps behind him. 

A few hours later, while they're all desperately trying to get the nails in, Quentin takes a break frustrated, and looks across the hall at Penny. He's resting his head on his arms, which are crossed against the board. Quentin can see the slow rise and fall of his back with his breathing, and his own breathing stutters as his heart picks up speed. 

He looks kind of hot, Quentin realizes, swallowing as he lets his eyes rake over Penny's form. Is shoulders are strong, and he can see the long pains of his back sloping down to where he's sitting. 

Quentins breath hitches as he shakes his head of the images of running his hands down that back flash through his mind. Tries not to think about running his fingers through his hair. But then Penny's sitting up, running his own hand through his hair as he looks across the hall at him. 

Quentin clears his throat, eyes darting down to the nail he's twirling between his fingers. He can feel Penny's eyes on him, watching him. 

Then Mayakovsky comes stomping down the hall and stops, leans against the doorway leading to Quentins room. Quentin looks up through his eyelashes as Mayakovsky looks into his room and then Penny's and back. He purses his lips, crossing his arms as he looks back at Quentin. "You do realize," he says, looking down at Quentin like he's he dumbest person he's ever seen, "He can hear everything you think." 

Quentin swallows, looks across the hall at Penny, but Penny's glaring up at Mayakovsky. 

"But maybe he's not killing you because he likes it." Mayakovsky shrugs, turning his head to look at Penny. "Yes?" Penny's lip twitches as his hand forms a fast overtop his right thigh. Mayakovsky rolls his eyes. "Calm down. Angst and Anger make for great fuck." He shrugs, pushing off the wall. "Just saying." 

They watch him walk away and then their eyes drift towards one another. They stare for a moment before Penny narrows his eyes, gives him a "what are you staring at?" Look and goes back to work. 

Later, just as Penny gets a nail in the board, Mayakovsky scoffs. "Congrats," he states, loud and overbearing, "You two are last. Pathetic." 

Penny storms out of his room, raising his fist as if he's going to punch him, but then he's flying through the air, and shoved up against the wall opposite Quentins room by an invisible force. Quentin jumps up as Penny struggles to breathe, reaching down and grabbing one of the nails off the top of the table, ready to stab it through the back of Mayakovsky's head if he has to. 

"You have anger," Mayakovsky says, "You can let it be your downfall, or you can start to control it." He lets go, and Penny falls to the ground as Mayakovsky turns and heads down the hall. 

Quentin darts out of the room, sliding across the floor to kneel next to him. He puts one hand in his shoulder, one on his knee as Penny coughs for air. After a moment of Quentin breathing softly while Penny collects himself, Oenny seems to realize where they are, who's touching him. He makes a face, shoves Quentin off him. 

Quentin crashes against the opposite side of the hallway, breathing heavily now as they stare each other down. 

And then they stay like that for a few minutes. Penny's eyes taking in every bit of him, Quentin watching him, willing himself not to think. 

But then they're moving all at once, meeting in the middle of the hallway, rough and angry. Penny's hands grab the sides of Quentins face, drag him towards him, as Quentins nails rake up the back of Penny's shirt, digging into the thin material as their lips meet in a bruising, ferocious kiss.

It's all teeth and emotion. They're sitting in their knees in the hallway, wrapped up in each other. They don't even realize Mayakovskys lifted the spell that renders them mute until Quentin moans into Penny's mouth. 

They pull apart, look at each other, confusion and arousal present on both their faces, and then Penny says, "Stop, Fucking. Thinking so loud!" And he's pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
